


梦游

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Arishawke, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Hawke对死去的Arishok念念不忘，Aveline很担心。一个几乎抑郁的霍克。慎入。欢迎吐槽。





	梦游

“昨晚你又去码头了。”Aveline说。

Hawke不置可否。

“你应该在门上装锁。”守卫队长建议。

“害怕我掉进水里淹死？”Hawke半开玩笑， “这样也给你省点心，你不总是说我老是在城里惹麻烦么。”

“你知道我的意思。”Aveline双臂抱了起来。血色涌上白得过分的脸颊，连她的雀斑都变得更红，和她的红发很相称。 “你不应该在晚上乱走。”

“梦游嘛，”Hawke甩了甩手， “又不是我能控制的，对不对？我自己装的锁肯定没用，除非你有能耐把我的门从外面锁死。”

“Hawke！”守卫队长真的生气了。 “我这里有镜子，你要不要照一下！？”

Hawke故作惊讶。 “连柯克沃尔的守卫队长都要给我相亲了？自从我妈妈去世之后就没有人再管了，不然你担心我的长相干什么？”

她是故意的，Aveline恨不得撕烂她的嘴。三年前那场……事故之后，Hawke就再也没有好好说话。她开玩笑，她嘲讽，她用反问堵住别人的嘴，变得什么都不在乎。原本温和的表情变得圆滑，几乎不再展现微笑。

“我说的是你的黑眼圈！”守卫队长吼道， “你根本不是在梦游！”

她说的没错。Hawke淡蓝色的眼睛里满是血丝，还有底下厚重的黑眼圈。柯克沃尔的勇士没有回话，拒绝解释她的梦游……或是夜间的散步。

这个坏习惯已经有一段时间了。之前只是偶然发生，但在一个月前恶化。夜巡的士兵每夜看到Hawke，只穿着菲薄的丝裙从豪宅里走出来，穿过上城和下城来到码头。她会走进以前坤纳里人占据的辖区里，靠着墙角坐到天亮。

她还是在想念他。

“你不应该不穿铠甲在晚上出来游荡，”Aveline有些心软， “你很可能会被抢劫，或者得感冒死掉。”

“但是我从来没忘了带匕首，不是吗？”Hawke朝她挤了挤眼睛， “Varric是怎么说的？武器就像——”

“Hawke！”Aveline立刻扼死了那丝怜悯，这样的插科打诨谁都受不了。 “你不能再妄想了！”

“那你说啊，我妄想什么呢。”

眼前的女人一副打死都不松口的模样，Aveline气得发昏。她想伸手抓住她的肩膀用力摇晃，却还是在看到她鼻梁上的伤口时不忍心下手。

她的鼻梁上有一道伤痕，看得出来当时伤得不轻。是那个坤纳里人弄出来的，Hawke躲闪过了他的头槌，却没闪过他的犄角。骨质的犄角撞断了她的鼻子，勾破了她的脸，留下一道伤口。Anders尽力治疗了，但新生的皮肤皱缩还有色差，她干脆把那一块皮肤纹成了红色，仿佛一抹鲜血。

“你想让我把Varric叫来吗？他会乐得把你的夜游写成小说，整个希达斯大陆都会知道你的小秘密。”Aveline恨恨地咬牙。

“很好啊，英雄总是要有故事嘛。”满不在乎的笑声响起， “‘坤纳里杀手被幽魂纠缠，每夜梦游废弃的辖区’，我觉得这个故事很适合志怪小说。”

“Hawke……”守卫队长很无奈， “三年了，你为什么还放不下？”

Hawke看着Aveline。她张嘴似乎还想说些打趣的话，但最终还是闭上了嘴巴，一丝疲惫显露出来。她的愧疚过于深刻，让她夜不能寐。

“我不会大肆宣扬你是怎么杀死Wesley的，对不对？”Hawke说。

Aveline无法反驳。她花了四年之久才从往日的阴影里走出来，更别提从没有人在她的伤口上撒盐。

大家都说是Hawke评定了坤纳里的动乱。她在动荡中果决出击，一路斩杀那些长着犄角的怪物，还凭一己之力击败了坤纳里的大将军，把他们的军队赶出城，成为了柯克沃尔的勇士。她的传奇经历被写成歌谣，广为传唱。

但只有Aveline知道，Hawke和那个将军之间的情愫。

他只尊重Hawke一个人，整座城里也只有Hawke能和他打交道。他出兵之前Aveline和Hawke在辖区和他谈判，要他释放两个杀了守卫的精灵。他和Hawke之间的对话泄露了太多秘密。

她不得不杀死自己的爱人，然后世人把这件事当作她的英勇和成就。她夜夜不能安睡，只能靠讥讽和冷漠维持一个表象。

“值得吗？”Aveline软言相劝。她是在乎Hawke的，她的挚友深陷泥潭里，她不能置之不理。但她要怎么救一个一心想溺死的人？ “为了一个坤纳里人，为了一个几乎杀死你……”

“没有什么值不值得。”Hawke冷漠地说。 她似乎真的一点也不关心，无论是这个城市还是她自己。 “既然死了，就没有什么好说的。”

“那他的剑和战斧为什么会在你的房间里？”Aveline问。 “你要骗自己多久？我好歹是个守卫，我看得出眼前的人是不是在撒谎。”

沉默。女人抿紧了嘴唇，低头。她的确是想他，不然怎么会每晚都去码头呢？那两柄死沉的武器就在她的房间里，比任何瞎编的谎言都要有说服力。

据说坤纳里人把自己的武器看得如同灵魂一般重要。Aveline怀疑Hawke是在期待一个亡魂。

“我求你，不要再这样折磨你自己了。 你想在码头冻死吗？你想掉进海港里淹死吗？”Aveline几乎是在哀求。 “这个城市就要崩溃了，法师和圣殿骑士就要开战了，你想让整座城烧掉吗？”

“那就烧掉吧。”Hawke说，没有动容。她的神情让Aveline想起坤纳里的大将军，憎恶在之下涌动，有如海面下的暗流。 “他们看不到他们引起的骚乱，不关心会连累多少人，让一个没有子爵的柯克沃尔陷入动荡。让他们被自己的仇恨杀死，尸体在街上腐烂。把野狗和豺狼引出来，打得两败俱伤，然后留下一片废土，什么都不剩下。”

“你不能这样！”Aveline一巴掌拍在桌上， “那些无辜的人怎么办？你是柯克沃尔的勇士，你必须保护——”

“不，我什么都做不到，你也做不到。”Hawke说着。她不再刻薄，只剩下心死后的平静。 “这片土地正在滑向深渊，我拯救不了任何人。”

Aveline看着她。眼前的女人已经厌倦了这个世界。她见识过一个太过耀眼存在，其余的世界已经不再能入她的眼。也许Hawke并没有在三年前的比武里活下来。

“你总要想想你的朋友，” Aveline徒劳地尝试， “他们已经被卷进去了，你至少要去救他们吧？”

Hawke扯了扯嘴角。她的朋友们都无法置身事外，因为他们也是催化剂之一，Merrill对于血魔法理所当然的态度，还有Anders日渐加深的仇恨。Aveline知道这个理由也过于苍白，她必须想办法说服Hawke。

“你要想想他……”她停顿了一下，还是说出了那个头衔， “Arishok。”

Hawke终于转头，直视Aveline的眼睛。摄人的气势忽然从她身上散发出来，Aveline心下一沉，知道自己戳到了Hawke的逆鳞。她看到Hawke抬手，她下意识地以为那只手会抽出一把短匕。

但Hawke不是去抓背后的刀柄。她只是抬手，去摸她的项链。一条再普通不过的项链，没有附着魔法，也没有精致的装点。只是一根普通的丝线，串着半颗龙牙。不知道另外半颗龙牙会在哪里，Aveline想。

也只有那个没有名字的将军，才能让勇士的名字为之饮动。

“你说得对，”她终于开口。 “我应该和他一样。”

一个头衔轻而易举地改变了她的想法，Aveline不知道是该松口气还是该悲哀。 “我只是不明白你为什么认为他会关心柯克沃尔。”

“他当然关心。不然他也不会……你们永远都不会明白。”

她低下头轻轻地笑了。那是热恋中的人的笑，想到爱侣之间的秘密的一丝窃喜。另一半已经死去三年了，她的脸上不应该有这种表情。失去亲人和伴侣，她已经在崩裂的边缘。

“我更不明白你为什么爱他。”

“kadan这个词的意思不是爱人。”Hawke下意识地纠正，然后才反应过来Aveline并没有问。 “但没错，我想我是爱他的。”

“你当然爱他。”Aveline说。她目睹了三年前的对决，Hawke几乎死在那里。她有太多问题，比如为什么他到底爱不爱Hawke，比如他为什么要忽然发动进攻，比如他为什么宁可和Hawke死斗也不愿意带着Koslun的手著离开，比如Hawke为什么会同意。但这些问题她永远不可能问出口。 “我只是……很抱歉。”

“不用道歉。”Hawke说， “我当时不后悔，现在也不。”

她不会改变心意，Aveline了解她。 “我今晚去你家——”

“我会尽量干预法师和圣殿骑士，让他们安分一些。”Hawke打断了她。 “但你要做好准备，他们之间的矛盾很难调解。如果真的爆发战争……无论我站哪一边，柯克沃尔和教会都不会再容忍我。——你要想好到时候该做什么。”

“我明白，”Aveline点头， “谢谢。”

“不，是我该谢你。”Hawke说， “谢谢你提到他。”

神采逐渐回到她的脸上，她已经有了离开的觉悟。Aveline看着她的挚友，不知是该高兴她仍然还有目标还是该担心她会因此死去。她和她的爱侣过于相似，像是一支无法回头的箭矢，或是急于燃烧殆尽的火炬。英雄和悲剧总是相生相伴。

“我先走了，”Hawke说， “你保重。”

“你也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很仓促的一篇文。
> 
> Headcanon是只有Aveline略知一二，Hawke其他的朋友都不知道。  
因为是从Aveline视角出发，所以没有写Hawke和Arishok之间的故事，或是当时到底发生了什么。
> 
> 会考虑开坑细写Arishawke的剧情，但不知何时才能写完（


End file.
